This invention relates to improved defensive, non-lethal weaponry and, more particularly, to a device for delivering an electric shock to stun an assailant.
Stun guns are legal devices that allow their operator to produce a high voltage, low amperage shock to shock or impair movement of an assailant. The shock effect is highly localized so that the assailant cannot readily return the shock to the operator of the stun gun if the assailant is holding the operator. The shock has the effect of interrupting voluntary muscle movement and thought, and at higher voltages can result in loss of consciousness.
A stun glove is a device which incorporates the shock feature of a stun gun into a glove. Such gloves can be used by law enforcement and security personnel to subdue assailants. They may also be used to control mentally ill patients or to control potentially violent animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,481 discloses a shocking device with shock probes attached to the top of the fist and extending parallel to the back of the hand. This design would have problems with bulk, preventing a user from grasping an object while operating the shock device. Also, since the shock probes overhang the knuckles of the user""s fist, the high voltages generated between the shock probes (possibly as high as 300,000-500,000 Volts) could lead to arcing with the user""s fingers instead of an assailant. Thus, bulky insulation would be required for practical and applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a stun glove sufficiently flexible to allow an operator to hold another object such a baton, a gun, or other weapon while still protecting the operator from shocking himself during operation. It would also be desirable to have a stun glove which is highly durable in operation.
In accordance with a first aspect, a stun glove has a power source, an insulator shaped to receive a hand, having a back corresponding to a back side of the hand and a front corresponding to a front side of the hand, a first terminal spaced apart from a second terminal, with both terminals positioned on the back of the insulator and extending generally perpendicular from the back, and a stun contact positioned on the back of the insulator and extending generally perpendicular from the back, and having an open position and a closed position. In the closed position the power source is in electrical communication with the terminals, allowing a spark to jump between the terminals.
In accordance with another aspect, a warning contact is provided to generate a spark visible to an assailant, indicating to the assailant that if he attacks he risks a severe shock.